20 Fluffy Jagoras headcanons
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Just 20 short fluffy headcanons about our hero and his mathematician.


**Author's note: So yeah, I am having a crappy day so I created a list of fluffy headcanons to cheer me up. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

1. Jason is always the one to make sure Pythagoras is sleeping properly. If he notices Pythagoras still awake and that he hasn't slept in days he will go over to him and manhandle him into his bed and then get in with him and pull him towards him until Pythagoras is asleep.

2. The first time Jason had a nightmare about the sub wreckage, Pythagoras was there for him and stayed with him until he calmed down.

3. Pythagoras loves the strange things that come out of Jason's mouth. All the strange things like _tea bags_,_ kettles_ and_ ovens_. Even if he doesn't understand them he still finds it adorable.

4. Jason will always stand in front of Pythagoras when confronting some monster or another. He does so because he wants to protect him whenever he can.

5. Pythagoras hates it when Jason risks his life for him and at one point he refused to speak to Jason for a week after he injured himself protecting Pythagoras. They only started speaking again when Jason returned to the house and presented him with a necklace with a perfect triangle in the middle of it. Jason told him he worked on making it for ages for him and gave him such puppy dog eyes that Pythagoras couldn't resist.

6. Pythagoras started the relationship. It was pretty bold on his part but he was giddy with relief that they had survived the bull court and he just threw his arms around Jason and kissed him.

7. Jason is a sub. Pythagoras was quite delighted with that fact.

8. Jason spends hours watching Pythagoras work on his theorem. Pythagoras is secretly pleased when he catches Jason watching him but he doesn't understand why Jason finds it so fascinating. Jason wishes with all his heart he could tell Pythagoras how brilliant he's going to be but he cannot interfere with the man's destiny.

9. Jason was the first person to nickname Pythagoras "Pyth" he was confused at first but then started to like it.

10. Jason will sometimes randomly run up and hug Pythagoras. These hugs usually involve him lifting Pythagoras off his feet rather enthusiastically.

11. Pythagoras loves sleeping with Jason's arms wrapped around him with Jason's nose in his hair.

12. Jason loves exercising in the early morning. Sometimes he catches Pythagoras watching him and he gives him a little show. This usually ends up with them both back in bed doing something more fun.

13. Jason first said "I love you" when during the battle with Heptarian in the arena he got himself badly wounded by the man and Pythagoras had rushed towards him as he lied on the sand not moving. The wound looked so bad that the healer thought he wouldn't survive so Jason had said it to him just as they picked him up off of the sand and hurried him away. Hercules had to help his friend to stand.

14. Jason survived the brutal combat with Heptarian and when Pythagoras went to see him he ran over to him and cried. Jason tried to sooth him by running his hand through his hair but Pythagoras only calmed when Jason kissed him softly and promised never to do something so rash again.

15. They spent five happy years together after that incident. They became closer and closer over the years, fighting side by side and enjoying each other's company.

16. Until the storm.

17. The storm which sank the city.

18. Jason knew it was coming. The Oracle had warned him of it but try as he might, he couldn't stop it from happening. As they ran for their lives, Jason randomly stopped and took his necklace off and handed it to Pythagoras "if I don't make it….take it as a token and use it to get help" he said softly. Pythagoras grabbed his hand "you are not going to die, we are not going to die, and if we do, we'll die together or not at all" and gave him a desperate kiss as the storm raged around them.

19. Jason constructed a raft, climbed into it and tried to convince Pythagoras to follow him. Pythagoras wouldn't leave the city to its fate. He pleaded with Jason to stay with him and Jason was about to climb back out when a tidal wave crashed over the boat, sweeping it, and Jason out to sea. Jason struggled against the waves but soon was dragged underneath them. He was not seen by Pythagoras again.

20. Pythagoras survived the sinking of the city, but Jason was never found again. The only remainder Pythagoras had of him was his necklace which he wore around his neck. He understood why Jason gave him his necklace; he knew he was going to leave. Angry tears welled up in Pythagoras' eyes and he had the urge to throw the necklace away, but then he realized he wouldn't have left Pythagoras willingly. He couldn't have. So with a resigned sigh he carried on working, he made his theorem and became well known. But he was never truly happy.

Jason found himself back in our times and never fully adjusted to our world. He missed everything about Atlantis and really could not cope with it all. He lived the rest of his life half alive. Not truly feeling he belonged in our times. He just….wasted away.

* * *

**Author's note: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Just call me Pasiphae ;) **


End file.
